The Mystery Pills
The Mystery Pills is the twenty eighth video featured on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on May 2, 2014. Description When four boys are talking about their biggest fears, a strange man appears giving them pills to try out. When they take the pills their fears suddenly start becoming a reality. Characters This is a list of characters who appear in The Mystery Pills: *Blake *Brett *Jamane *Mr. Dopey *Dopey's Zombie Synopsis The characters each have their own fear: *Blake - Being Deaf *Brett - Being Blind *Jamane - Being a mute *Mr. Dopey - Becoming a zombie When they all take the pills their fears become real. Plot Brett, Blake & Jamane are all hanging out talking when Brett brings up a conversation about his biggest fear (which is being blind), Blake goes on saying his biggest fear is being deaf and Jamane's biggest fear is being unable to talk. Whilst conversating with each other, A strange man in a hoody walks over and introduces himself as Mr. Dopey, He asks everyone what they are talking about and Blake says they are talking about their biggest fears. Dopey says that his is being turned into a zombie. He then pulls out a packet of white pills. Blake, keen to take some is suddenly stopped by Brett who is suspicious of Mr. Dopey. With a little bit of persuasive talking, they all eventually take the pills (even Dopey). Jamane begins ranting on about how disgusting they taste but as he is talking, no words come out of his mouth, Brett thinks they boys have pulled a prank on him by putting a blindfold over his eyes & Blake says that he can't hear what anyone is saying. Once Blake figures out what is going on he forgets what Dopey's biggest fear is, they all try to rethink with Jamane remembering but unable to tell them as he can't speak. Brett is unable to see Dopey (who has now turned into a zombie) and Blake being unable to hear thinks it's all just a joke. When suddenly he realises it's not he pulls Brett away from danger, Brett thinking he is walking in the right direction but walks into a dead end. Once Blake has finally given up on trying to pull Brett away from Danger, Jamane jumps in and pushes Brett out of the zombies path, only to get bitten in the neck by Dopey's zombie. Blake reappears and grabs Brett and helps him run from the zombie (who is following them) as Blake tries to get Brett to see again, Brett accidentally hits Blake across the face, causing him to stumble back into Dopey who pulls him down and starts biting him. With noone to guide him, Brett wanders around aimlessly (still thinking the "blindfold" is over his eyes, in which he tries to take it off but fails as there really is no blindfold) he grabs the zombie thinking it's Blake and starts shaking it around, he eventually swings around and slaps the zombie really hard across the head, causing the zombie to stumble and hit a fence before landing on top of a bin...dead. Brett still walking around, trips over and face plants. The camera zooms out of Brett's eyes making the whole video a vision. Trivia *This video parodies Final Destination. *Despite being a zombie, Mr. Dopey still looks like a normal, living human being. *Originally their was suppose to be dialouge from Jamane which mentioned that he was reading the newspaper and he seen that two boys died from drinking a mysterious drink. This is clearly a nod to '''THE MYSTERY DRINK. '''It was decided that this wasn't going to be included in the final film. Category:Videos